


Dinner Plans

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: The Uni!lock Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you have dinner with me Saturday?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

John walked into the room to find Sherlock in the middle of an experiment.

He watched Sherlock for a few seconds, drinking in his appearance.

His curly hair was pushed back by a pair of clear safety glasses, but still managed to fall over his eyes, despite the thick plastic. He had his hands on the wheels on the side of his microscope, and his face was pressed up against the lens.

John dropped two cartons of chinese beside Sherlock and dove into his bunk.

Sherlock turned from the experiment, ignoring both the microscope and the two cartons of food in favour of giving his undivided attention to John.

"John."

John sighed deeply at the neglect that was paid to the food he had hoped Sherlock might actually consumed.

"It would seem that that is my name."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued. "Will you have dinner with me Saturday?"

"As a date?"

"Of course it's as a date. Do try to keep up."

"Well, of course I'll dine with you." John replied, smiling as he said it.

"Good." he whispered.

Sherlock cleared his throat and turned back toward his microscope.

"That's Good." he said it a little louder, as if trying to say it to John this time.

John smiled and pointed at the white cartons.

"Yeah, it's good. Now eat the food, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, comment loves!


End file.
